Come And Get It
by AbsintheFairy
Summary: Professor Xavier gives the X-Men the night off to go out and have some fun. If sexual tension was what he meant by fun.


Come And Get It
    
    
    _Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men... Marvel does.. And the song Come And Get It is
    by 98 Degrees..
    Note: This is set in the movie-verse, but we will assume that Rogue and the other younger
    X-Men are of legal age to go to a bar._
    **Come And Get It**
    Professor Xavier told the X-Men to take a night off. To go out an enjoy themselves. Everyone gratefully
    thanked him and got changed to go to a local bar. Scott and Jean excitedly went to their room in which he
    changed into a nice blue shirt and black pants. He looked in the mirror and adjusted his Oakley sunglasses.
    "What do you think?" came Jean's voice behind him. He turned around and saw her in a tube top and tight
    leather pants.
    "Wow... you look really good Jean," he said, unable to hide his smile. He couldn't believe she was wearing
    that! It was so out of character for her.
    Logan had caught his reflection in one of the hallway mirrors and thought he looked fine. As long as he
    had his leather jacket. He ran his fingers through his hair and sniffed under his arms. "Good to go," he
    muttered to himself. The three of them, along with Ororo, Rogue, Bobby, Jubilee and Kitty set off to the
    bar.
    Once there, everyone split up in different directions. Rogue, Bobby, Jubilee and Kitty headed to the
    dance floor. Ororo went to play some pool with Logan and Jean followed Scott to the bar.
    While Scott was trying to get the attention of the bartender, Jean looked around to see where everyone
    had went. She moved her body to the loud dance music and surveyed the environment. She saw Logan across
    the room. He was looking back at her. Jean smiled and thought to herlself how sexy Logan looked, even
    through his scruffiness.
    Logan was staring back at Jean, unaware that Ororo was waiting for him to take his turn. God, how he wanted
    that red-haired beauty. 'She looked so hot tonight,' he thought. He could have been mistaken, but was Ms.
    Jean Grey flirting with him!?
    _~* Baby, baby I've been watchin' you watchin' me
    Secretly sending tender kisses casually
    Across a crowded room
    Your man doesn't even notice you
    Mmm... I guess that's how it goes *~_
    "Jean?" Scott called to his love.
    "Hmm? Oh sorry Scott, I was just lost in thought," she replied. 'Logan's thoughts,' she added silently.
    "Here's your drink," he said, handing Jean a cocktail drink. They took a seat at the round tables with
    bar stools. Scott was apparently talking to Jean, but she had dazed off, looking at those on the dance
    floor having fun. Then over Scott's shoulder at the pool table. Again, for some reason, she seemed drawn
    to it.
    "Jean? Are you okay?" Scott asked with concern.
    She turned her attention back to him. "Yeah, I'm sorry. It's just really loud in here. It's hard to
    concentrate."
    _~* Lady, lady it seems like he bores you to death
    You need to escape, you need to enjoy yourself
    Ignore his wondering eyes, he doesn't realize
    You're gonna make your move *~_
    "Mr. Summers!" came a cry from the dance floor. Scott turned around to see who it was and saw that it
    was Jubilee, motioning for him to join them. "C'mon Mr. Summers!" Scott smiled and turned to Jean,
    "I'll be right back."
    Jean couldn't help but laugh at the sight of a teacher and four of his students cutting loose on the
    dance floor.
    "This seat taken?"
    Jean looked up and saw Logan standing there. "No, not anymore." He glanced over at Scott with the other
    four and shrugged. He sat down across from Jean and smiled at her, trying to tell if she was drunk,
    flirting with him, or just teasing him.
    "You look good Jeannie," Logan told her.
    "Thanks," she smiled seductively. "Logan, you wanna dance?" He tried to protest because he wasn't a dancer
    but Jean pulled him over to the dance floor nonetheless. Scott noticed Jean and Logan next to them, but
    didn't think anything of it. At first.
    ~* Come and get it,
    The lovin' you want is in me
    Come and get it,
    I will love you faithfully
    Come and get it, girl don't be shy
    I swear you won't regret it...
    Baby come and get it. *~
    He glanced over again and saw that Logan was getting pretty friendly with Jean. His Jean. He tried to get
    Jean's attention but she wasn't looking at him. It was as if she was purposely avoiding his stare. He threw
    one final glance over at them before turning his attention back to his students.
    "What's wrong Mr. Summers?" Kitty asked.
    "Nothing. Absolutely nothing," he seethed through clenched teeth as a slow song came on and Logan and Jean
    made no signs of separating. Scott looked at Jubilee, "Do you wanna dance?"
    


End file.
